


Parity

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes Bruce back to Smallville and that leads to a showdown with Lex Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parity

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth in the Complements Series

TITLE: Parity  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5793  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark takes Bruce back to Smallville and that leads to a showdown with Lex Luthor 

~S~

Clark arrived at the Manor and went straight to the kitchen. Alfred turned as he entered. “Good afternoon Alfred. Is his lordship ready to go and meet the common people?” Clark asked cheekily. 

“I shall tell your mother what you called her the next time I speak to her, young man.” Alfred scolded him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Clark grinned. “My mom knows how much I think of her, and besides I’m proud of being a farmer’s son.”

“As it should be, Master Clark, as it should be.” Alfred nodded. “However, I’m afraid we have a problem, it seems Master Bruce has decided he does not wish you to fly him to Smallville as planned.”

Clark frowned. “But…why has something happened? Has he changed his mind about going?”

Bruce entered the kitchen. “I told you I would go and I will but I’m going to fly there in my jet instead.”

“Why Bruce you should know you will be safe with me.” Clark told him.

Bruce looked stunned. “Of course, I would be Clark that as nothing to do with my reasons for travelling by jet. I just think it would be wise to have a paper trail. We don’t want people questioning how we got there, do we?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so, I don’t think about it normally I just pop in to see my mom when I feel like it.”

Bruce nodded. “Yes but we aren’t just popping in are we? Other people will know of our visit there.”

Clark had to concede if only to get Bruce to Smallville any way possible without argument. “Okay, I will meet you at the airfield when you arrive then.” Clark turned to leave, and was presented with a Tupperware box by Alfred, “A gift for Mrs Kent, proper English scones.” Alfred said proudly.

Clark smiled at the old man. “Thank you, Alfred. I’m sure she will enjoy them very much. I will see you after our trip and I hope you enjoy your time off as well.”

“Thank you and goodbye, Master Clark.”

Clark turned to Bruce. “See you soon.” 

~*~

Clark shook his head as he pulled his truck up at the airfield outside Smallville. He couldn’t believe he’d had to fly to his childhood home and then get in the truck then drive out to the outskirts of town to pick Bruce up and then he was going to have to drive back to the farm. When all he’d needed to do was pick Bruce up in his arms and fly him straight to the farm. He didn’t even get the chance to see his mom first. And the reason why, it was because his boyfriend was a damn stickler for details. Clark snorted, yes and wasn’t that one of the things that made Bruce the man he was and didn’t Clark just love him for it.

When Bruce arrived, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Clark’s plaid shirt. He walked towards the truck and came to the driver’s window. “A pickup truck, Clark?”

“Don’t turn into a snob, Bruce, just get in the truck.” Clark ordered.

Bruce smirked and walked around and got in the passenger side. “It’s a really nice truck, Clark.” Bruce told him.

Clark shook his head. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“I’m not, I just thought maybe the best way to get into a farm boy’s pants was to compliment his truck or maybe it’s his tractor.”

Clark smiled slyly. “You will have to wait until the time is right but I do promise you a roll in the hay.” he started the engine and they set off to the farm.

~B~

Entering the Kent’s driveway wasn’t a new experience for Bruce. He had been here before a couple of times however when he had first been introduced to Martha Kent it was as her son’s new teammate and friend. Mrs Kent had welcomed him warmly and Bruce had discovered a keen mind at work behind the farmwife’s apron. 

This time was going to be the first time Bruce had met Mrs Kent face to face since he had started sleeping with her son. Bruce just hoped that warm welcome wouldn’t cool too much when they told her about their new relationship status.

Clark pulled the truck up outside the yellow farmhouse and Mrs Kent appeared on the porch steps, her eyes shining with affection for her son. Both he and Clark exited the vehicle and Clark approached his mother and wrapped his arms around the older woman in a big hug almost obscuring her entirely from view.

Clark beamed. “Hey Mom.” 

“Hello sweetheart.” Mrs Kent smiled.

Clark released his mother and turned to Bruce. “Mom, you remember my friend Bruce, don’t you?”

Bruce offered his hand to the mother of his lover. “It’s nice to meet you again, Mrs Kent, thank you for your hospitality.”

Mrs Kent eyed his hand and then gave Clark a bemused smile then she took his hand. “You are welcome, Bruce and call me Martha, please.”

Bruce looked to Clark and Clark gave him a bright smile. He turned back to the older woman. “As you wish Martha.” 

“Come on inside then.” Martha insisted.

Clark stopped in his tracks. “I forgot something in the truck.” He went to the truck and returned with the box of scones. “A gift from Alfred.” he told her.

“I will have to thank Mr Pennyworth and send something back for him.”

They entered the house. Although, he was quite sure he wasn’t a snob. It was always a strange experience staying in a ‘normal’ sized house. Although in reality he only used a few rooms at the Manor, the kitchen, his bedroom and bathroom, the study and the cave, but there was a greater distance between each of them and space to think.

~*~

After a pleasant afternoon as the sun went down, they were finishing their evening meal. Bruce could tell Clark was putting off telling his mother about them. Every time Bruce caught his eye, Clark would turn away and change the subject. Eventually, Martha asked. “Clark why don’t you get Bruce’s luggage from the truck, it’s going to be dark soon and he needs a chance to settle in.”

Clark stood up and sidestepped Bruce’s inquiring look. “Sure thing, Mom.”

Clark returned a few moments later, luggage in hand and he looked to his mother for direction. Martha told him. “You take Bruce up and get him settled in your room and I’ll put the coffee on.”

Clark questioned, “My room?” 

Martha nodded. “I know your bed is on the small side but I presume you want to share.”

“Mom…” Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and his eyes darted to Bruce. ”You know…?”

Martha Kent rolled her eyes at her son. “Honey, not only do I know how to use the internet, I also talk regularly to Mr Pennyworth on the phone, and most importantly I know you, sweetie.”

“Mom…” 

“Go on up, Clark, we will talk during our coffee.” Martha told him. 

Bruce followed Clark towards the stairs. Martha gave him a small smile, which Bruce returned.

~*~

As Clark and Bruce entered Clark’s childhood bedroom, which was smaller than Bruce’s bathroom, Clark exclaimed. “Oh god, I can’t believe my mom already knew, oh god.”

Bruce wasn’t going to admit it but it was quite embarrassing finding out your partner’s mother already knew you were fucking her son. Instead, he told Clark. “It’s not that bad, Clark, she was going to find out from us during our stay anyway. Although, with the way you were putting it off all evening it might have taken a while.”

Clark stared at him in dismay. “Do you have any idea what it’s like trying to tell the woman who used to tuck you into bed at night that the man you have brought to visit has taken over the job?”

“Not as hard as telling the man that brought you up to be a gentleman, that you think you just raped your best friend.” Bruce snapped.

Clark’s face dropped and he swallowed and then turned away.

Bruce closed his eyes. God damn it. “I’m sorry, Clark.”

Clark told him quietly. “I told you, you didn’t… I wanted… I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

Both he and Clark had tried to put what happened their first time behind them. Bruce knew in his head and heart that Clark had been willing that night. That it was only his Kryptonian biology that had allowed him to be dominated and hurt. But the memories were still there. He could still remember how sick he felt when he saw the blood. When he saw the look in Clark’s eyes and then going downstairs and telling Alfred what he had done.

Bruce approached Clark from behind and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I know, Clark, it’s just hard to forget. it was one of the worst days of my life.”

Clark turned. “I know it was but it was also one of the best days too.”

Bruce nodded. “You are right it was also the first time you told me you loved me, even after what happened.”

Clark smiled. “That’s because I do, Bruce. One misunderstanding that was beyond our control wasn’t going to change that.”

Although, it wasn’t exactly normal behaviour, Bruce reached out and pulled Clark into a hug. “Nothing is going to change that Clark, I will always love you.” Clark hugged him tighter. “So come on we can unpack later, let’s go talk to your mom.”

~*~

Bruce, Clark, and Martha were sat in the lounge with their coffee, Clark still looked embarrassed, Martha looked amused, and Bruce kept quiet. 

Finally Clark spoke. “So how long have you known about us, Mom?”

Martha smiled. “That you two had gotten together or that you were in love with each other?”

Clark and Bruce exchanged glances.

Martha laughed. “I’ve known Bruce loved you since the second time he came here.” 

Bruce sighed and gave Martha a nod of acknowledgement. Clark glanced between them a look of confusion on his face.

“I thought you had only been here once before?”

“No, you have brought me here once before.” Bruce corrected and then he explained. “Do you remember about a year ago when you had that battle in Metropolis with Metallo?”

Clark nodded.

“It was all over the news and afterwards I couldn’t contact you…” Bruce took a deep breath. “…and I was worried.”

Martha reached out and patted his knee. “I was in the kitchen when his plane landed, what do you call it again?”

Clark and Bruce answered at the same time, “Batwing.”

Martha covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. “When the Batwing touched down in the back forty, it was quite a surprise I must say, to see Batman knock on the door to inquire if my son was here and was alright after his battle.”

Clark was gazing at him with a look of wonder on his face.

Martha continued. “Well when I told him you were and showed him that you were asleep on that couch you two are sitting on right now. He just stood there and watched you sleep for a minute and then he said he had to get back to Gotham and then he left. – Martha smiled softly - And I knew that he loved you.”

“Why didn’t either of you tell me before?” Clark asked them.

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t tell you, you had to figure it out for yourselves.” Martha said gently.

Bruce nodded. “I told you when I figured it out Clark. I didn’t know what my feelings meant back then. Obviously I’m not as smart as Martha Kent.”

Martha chuckled. “It is just mother’s intuition. You can’t help but know when your boy is in love, especially, when I haven’t been able to have a conversation with him without your name popping up at some point since the day you two met Bruce.”

Clark looked shyly away.

Martha continued thoughtfully. “You know I haven’t heard you talk about one of your friends so much since you were a teenager and you were running around after Lex all the time.”

Bruce watched Clark’s wide-eyed gaze dart to his mother and then to the floor. “Mom….”

Martha frowned in confusion, and then she met Bruce’s gaze and then she looked dismayed. “Oh dear, I’m sorry I just assumed Bruce would know about Lex.”

“It’s quite alright, Martha, I do know all about their friendship.” Bruce tried to reassure her.

Martha sighed in relieve and then she commented. “It is a shame about Lex. I know how much they meant to each other.”

Bruce nodded politely trying to hold back the grimace. Obviously, Clark didn’t tell his mother everything that ever happened to him. It was probably to spare his mother heartache and so she didn’t worry about him too much. Bruce had to hold his tongue from telling her how poor Lex tortured her son with Kryptonite, how he delighted in making Clark’s life more difficult and had spent the last few months trying to spilt them up because he was still obsessed with her son.

Bruce looked at Clark whose eyes were pleading with him not to say anything. Bruce tipped his head in acknowledgement. Clark sighed in relief.

~*~

The night wore on until it was bedtime and Clark went outside to do a security check before they went upstairs.

Martha Kent headed for the stairs and then turned to Bruce. “I know my son better than even he knows. I know he tries to protect me from the horrors he faces, especially the ones caused by a man I tried my best to give a chance to, even against my husband’s protective instincts.”

Bruce half-smiled. “Your husband was a smart man.”

Martha nodded. “I just wish Jonathan’s instincts had been wrong and that my son didn’t have to fight someone he…cared a lot about.”

Bruce didn’t miss the quick change of words in that sentence. Martha took Bruce’s hand. “I’m just thankful he has you to help him through those hard times Bruce.”

Bruce looked into those care-worn eyes. “I don’t know how well I help him. I sometimes feel like I’m dragging him into my own darkness.”

Martha smiled. “You may have darkness in you, Bruce, but you haven’t let it consume you, you have channelled it into helping people and as long as you fight it you will always have my son by your side. As long as you don’t give up on yourself Clark will never give up on you, he’s stubborn like that.”

“That he is.” Bruce chuckled. He covered the delicate hand that still held his own with his other one. “No wonder Clark is such a special man when he has had you in his life, Martha.”

Martha chuckled. “Thank you but he gets his stubbornness from his dad.”

When they heard the backdoor open, Martha wished him goodnight and went up the stairs.

~*~

Once in the bedroom Clark and Bruce locked eyes over the bed. Clark looked nervous he said. “I can’t believe my Mom is letting us stay in the same bed together.”

“Your mother is a progressive woman, Clark.”

“Yeah maybe but if my dad was here, he definitely wouldn’t allow us to share.”

“Do you think your dad would have been against us?” Bruce inquired.

Clark smiled. “My dad had to be open-minded to raise a little alien boy he found in a field and then deal with all the problems that came with that choice, but he was old-fashioned in some ways.”

Bruce nodded. “I guess he wouldn’t have been too thrilled about his son sleeping with another man, especially under his roof.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, he would have expected you to marry me first.”

Bruce’s gaze darted to Clark and Clark grinned.

~*~

Bruce and Clark got comfortable between the sheets of Clark’s childhood bed. Bruce mentally shook his head at the red and blue plaid bedding. Bruce leaned up on his elbow and watched Clark.

Clark turned to him. “What?”

“So…did you used to lie in this bed and think about Lex at night?”

Clark grimaced. “Bruce I don’t think…”

Bruce cut him off. “Did you… did you jerk off in this bed thinking about your best friend?”

Clark licked his lips and sighed. “Sometimes I did… mostly it was Lana but yeah sometimes it was Lex.”

Lazily Bruce put his hand in the middle of Clark’s chest and stroked the soft skin with his thumb. “What did you imagine doing?”

Clark smiled shyly, “Things.” 

Bruce smiled and trailed his fingers down to Clark’s waistband of his boxers. “Things Clark, things like him touching you, like him sucking you off?”

Clark was blushing prettily when Bruce pushed his hand down Clark’s boxers and took hold of his cock. Clark arched off the bed. “Bruce…?” he whispered.

Bruce moved over him and kissed down Clark’s torso and he flicked his tongue into Clark’s navel. “Did you come in this bed fantasising about your best-friend’s mouth around your cock?” Bruce whispered against the damp skin of Clark’s belly.

“Shit Bruce.” Clark whimpered. 

Bruce hooked the waistband, and pulled the boxer shorts down and buried his face in the curls there and mouthed Clark’s growing erection and groaned into it.

Bruce heard Clark's muffled cry. He looked up, and saw Clark had turned his head into the pillow to stifle his reaction.

Bruce crawled up and kissed Clark’s neck. Clark turned to him and Bruce kissed him slowly. He pulled away and told him. “I’m going to make you come so hard that you will never think about your ex best-friend in this bed only me.” 

And then Bruce started his descent back down to his goal.

“Bruce… Bruce please… my mom will hear us… Shit.” Clark exclaimed.

Bruce chuckled darkly. “You will have to be quiet then, won’t you?”

Bruce got into a better position and was gratified when Clark spread his legs to give him enough room.

Bruce sucked the beautiful hard cock into his mouth and Clark whined. Bruce reached up and pressed his hand over Clark’s mouth and then swallowed him down, and he felt the vibration of Clark’s scream. He started a rhythm and kept his hand there until Clark grabbed his hand and started sucking his fingers in time to Bruce’s rhythm below and Bruce hummed.

Clark came arching off the bed into Bruce’s mouth, pulling Bruce’s fingers away and crying out, “Oh god, Bruce yes.”

Bruce pulled away slowly and moved back to the pillows. Clark was panting. “Do you think my mom heard that?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m sure she’s probably asleep, don’t worry.” 

Bruce leaned forward, stroked Clark’s cheek with his thumb, and kissed him sharing the taste.

“I hope so.”

~S~

Clark entered the kitchen dreading seeing his mom in case she had heard – well him crying out his pleasure when he came last night. He had known it was a mistake but he just couldn’t resist Bruce when he got all sexy and possessive like that.

His mom was there cooking the breakfast just like every morning of his life growing up. It had been a comfort to know that no matter how crazy his life got, his mom was always there for him.

He greeted her, “Morning Mom.” 

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” 

Clark sat down at the breakfast bar and watched his mother looking for any signs she knew anything. No everything seemed normal he was relieved. Bruce descended the stairs. He came to a stop next to Clark. “Good morning, Martha.” 

“Good morning, Bruce. Would you like breakfast?” his mom inquired.

“Yes thank you, I hope you had a good night.” Bruce pleasantly inquired.

“Yes I did but not as good as my son obviously did.” She answered with a sly smile.

“Oh, my god, I knew it.” Clark wailed.

His mom rolled her eyes. “Don’t go over reacting, Clark. When I sent you off to bed together I didn’t expect you to sleep tops to tails like little boys.”

Clark shook his head. “Can we not talk about it please?” God, it was embarrassing enough.

~*~

Clark and Bruce headed into town, Clark did his best to keep Bruce entertained, but Smallville was called Smallville for a reason. After having a coffee at the Talon, they got in the truck and Clark drove them to the edge of town and came to a stop at some scrubland. Bruce looked around. 

“Very interesting, Clark.” Bruce muttered sarcastically.

Clark rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. “Come on, I want to show you something that’s special to me.”

Bruce frowned and then exited the vehicle. Clark then led him down the overgrown path that hadn’t been used for quite a few years now. Through the opening and down into the cave system.

Clark watched Bruce’s reaction as the pictographs came into view. Bruce turned, his gaze darting from a symbol to symbol. Clark smiled. “Welcome to MY cave, Batman.”

Bruce met his gaze. “What is this place Clark?”

“It’s technically a Kryptonian data hub.”

“It doesn’t look like any Kryptonian technology I’ve ever seen.”

Clark nodded. “Kryptonian’s have been visiting the Earth for centuries, and this would have been the perfect camouflage when the only people here were the Kawatche People.”

“So what can you do from here?” Bruce asked.

“Well, its main function was as a portal from Earth to Krypton, it also has archive facilities.”

Bruce approached a pictograph of a male figure shooting fire from his eyes, with an s shape on his chest. “Your ancestors came here?”

Clark nodded. “The members of the House of El have always been part of the science caste, observing an alien world would have been part of their duties.”

“But most of these pictograms aren’t Kryptonian, I can’t read them.” Bruce asserted.

“The Kawatche built their myths around the visitors, they even wrote prophesies about one of the visitors coming to save the world.”

Bruce tilted his head. “Am I supposed to assume that’s you?”

Clark shrugged. “Some people think so.”

“Many cultures have a returning saviour in their mythology, Clark.” Bruce’s eyes landed on the two-headed figure high on the wall. “The fight for good and evil I presume.”

Clark smiled at his clever partner. “Naman and Seegeth the balance between good and evil, once like brothers now bitter enemies.”

Bruce smiled wryly. “One of the people who believe these prophesy wouldn’t be Lex, would it?”

Clark chuckled. “Lex believed Seegeth was the hero of the story for being brave enough to go up against someone as powerful as Naman.”

Bruce shook his head in amusement and turned to a pictograph in the shadows. “Who is this?”

Clark looked up at the obscure picture almost hidden in an alcove. “That is Naman’s soul-mate. She will wear that bracelet that is shown up there.”

Clark watched Bruce study the figure shown in black. Clark sighed. “I guess that is one part of the story that can’t come true because I only want to be with you. I could meet that woman tomorrow and still not be interested.”

Bruce turned from the picture. “Who said it was a woman? It looks like its wearing a cowl to me.”

Clark’s gaze darted to the dark figure, at the pointed headdress it wore, Clark had studied symbols enough to know that figure wore the cow horns that symbolized the mother goddess, but he grinned at the idea that Naman’s soul mate was a dark figure in the shadows of the cave wearing a cowl.

Clark turned to see Bruce studying the large Kryptonian combination lock painted on the wall.

Bruce reached out to the letters and read, “Gateway to the library.”

Clark smiled at the only human on the planet he could discuss his own language with, Clark walked over and pressed the sequence, and the stone partition retracted. Bruce stepped back from the wall and then walked towards the second room and over to the large pedestal. He traced his hands over the Kryptonian words. “You found all this as a teenager? It must have been hard to deal with.”

“It was, before I found all this, the idea I was an alien was sort of abstract you know but this made it more real and scarier. It made me feel even more of an outsider.”

Bruce cupped his cheek. “I just bet it did.”

Clark closed his eyes. “I didn’t want to be different. I didn’t want to be alone.”

Clark felt Bruce’s warm breath on his lips. “You will never feel alone again, not as alone as I draw breath.”

Clark opened his mouth and breathed that warm air in and then soft lips closed over his and he groaned and deepened the kiss and Bruce responded enthusiastically. 

Their hands were moving frantically over each other’s bodies and Clark moaned. “I want to fuck you so much.”

Bruce nipped Clark’s lip with his teeth. “Well, do it then.”

Clark looked around the dirty cave, at their clothes and hesitated. Bruce growled. “Come on then fuck me.”

Clark grabbed him and kissed him hard and then bent Bruce over the pedestal. Bruce attacked his own belt to get his pants down. 

Clark couldn’t believe it, ever since his biology had caused Bruce to have to become the bottom, Bruce had never allowed Clark to fuck him in such a position of supplication before it had always been face to face with Bruce having control of the situation.

The sight of Bruce Wayne ass bared over the Kryptonian altar had Clark at full attention. He released himself while he still could without tearing his jeans. He approached Bruce and spread his cheeks, he flicked his tongue against Bruce and hummed, Bruce whimpered. 

When Bruce was ready, Clark started the slow push into him. Bruce’s hand darted under himself. Clark grasped Bruce hips and started a steady rhythm. Clark groaned and Bruce moaned. “I didn’t realise it was so good like this.”

“You like it?” Clark panted.

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Bruce whined.

Jesus. 

Clark speeded up and took him harder, and Bruce spread his arms and gripped the edge of the pedestal. “Oh god, yes, take me harder, oh god, please fuck me.” Bruce cried.

Clark did as he was asked. He braced his hands on Bruce’s shoulders for leverage and took them both over the edge.

Clark slumped over Bruce’s back as they recovered. A bright light engulfed them and they appeared in the Fortress of Solitude. Clark and Bruce rearranged their clothes then Clark demanded. “What’s going on, Jor-El?”

Jor-El spoke. “Kal-El your chosen mate has proven his commitment to you with his show of submission.”

Clark and Bruce exchanged wary glances. “We have been together a while now, Bruce has been the bottom for months, why now?”

“Until now Bruce-Wayne has not let go of his control. Today he fully submitted to you, Kal-El, he has proven his devotion. Now he is your life-partner.”

Bruce smirked. “Even the AI agrees we are partners.”

Clark glared at Bruce and then asked the AI. “What does that mean?”

“It means that as life partners you are now equal in everything.”

Bruce spoke up. “Do you mean Kal-El is no longer at the mercy of his biology? That he is no longer in danger from other men?”

“You are correct, Bruce-Wayne. Kal-El is free to choose his role in your relationship.”

Clark’s eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled. It was unbelievable. He turned to Bruce who surprisingly looked restrained.

~*~

They returned to the farm and Bruce had been quiet. He excused himself and then he had gone for a walk on the land. Clark could tell Bruce needed space to think so he left him to it.

~*~

Clark was surprised when he received a phone call.

“Hello Clark, I’ve heard you have taken Bruce to our old stomping ground.”

Clark cringed. “Lex. What do you want?”

“You know what I want, Clark.”

“That’s never going to happen there is nothing you can do to change that.”

“I think there is. I want you to meet me.”

Clark shook his head. “No way.”

“I think you will, to save Bruce.” 

Clark felt a wave apprehension go through him, but when opened up his hearing he heard Bruce still walking in the meadow. He sighed in relief.

“For Bruce’s sake, come to the place you first tried to give up on me.”

~*~

Clark approached the ruins of the castle. He made his way through the debris until he reached the doorway to the room that had first made him think twice about his friendship with Lex.

He nervously opened the door and walked in and his stomach turned over. It was set out just as it had been years before except now the blown up pictures were of Bruce, of Clark and Bruce, of Superman and Batman stood side by side, of Batman retrieving the footage and photos of them having sex from inside Lexcorp. The display had police reports about the Wayne murders, maps of Gotham showing Batman’s activity, a chart estimating Batman’s response to the Batsignal from Wayne Manor.

Oh god no!

“It’s quite a revelation, isn’t it? I know I was surprised.” A smug voice said from behind him.

Clark turned to face him. “Lex, what do you want this time?”

Lex smiled. “I want you all to myself, Clark. I want you back.”

Clark’s jaw tensed. “You can’t have me back, Lex, because you never really had me.”

Lex swallowed. “I may not have had you sexually, Clark, but I did have you. I had your undivided attention until you began fucking Batman.”

“I’m sorry, Lex, but my attention was on Bruce a long time before we got together.”

Lex twitched. “No Clark, it’s not the same just because you’re attracted to him doesn’t mean…”

Clark cut him off. “He’s my best-friend Lex, and that’s more important to me than the sex. I trust him”

Lex sneered. “Very well, Clark, if that’s the way you want it. Let us see how your best friend handles his enemies knowing his home address. I’m sure the Joker would love to know.”

“Don’t Lex. this is about us, it always has been. Don’t bring my partner into this.” Clark yelled.

Lex smirked nastily. “I was happy being your greatest nemesis, Clark. but if you want Bruce to share your life, then that makes him a target for me to aim at when I get bored and I feel like hurting you.”

Clark felt like he was going to be sick. “Please Lex, I still care about you, but if I have to choose between you and Bruce, I promise you will lose.”

Lex chuckled. “There’s nothing you can do to me, Clark.” Lex approached him and looked into his eyes. “Because despite how much you might sometimes want to, I know you won’t kill me. Will you, Clark?”

Clark met his gaze straight on. “No, I won’t kill you but if you continue to threaten Bruce or anyone else I care about, I will stop you.”

Lex gave him a goading smile. “Stop me how?”

Clark met that smile with a look of determination. “I have the power to take away your memories so that you won’t even remember meeting me, never-mind our friendship, I will remove anything harmful to the people I love. so you will never be able to hurt us again.”

For the first time in a very long time, Lex looked scared.

“Lex please, I don’t want to do it. Leave my loved ones out of our fight, keep it just between us and I promise you I will never do that to you, please Lex.” Clark pleaded.

Lex turned away and walked around his exhibit, then turned back to him. “This evidence will be destroyed within the hour.”

Clark sighed in relief. Lex walked passed him. At the door he said, “I will see you when you return to Metropolis, Superman.” 

Then he left.

~*~

Clark returned to the farm feeling strangely relieved. He knew he couldn’t trust Lex completely but he did know that by letting Lex keep his obsession with him going, Lex would see their bargain as a fair trade and that Bruce was safe for the foreseeable future. 

Clark noticed his mom’s car was missing so he checked the house, no sign of Bruce there. He stretched his hearing and heard movement in the loft of the barn, so he wandered over there and made his way up the stairs.

He came to a halt as he reached the top. Clark grinned and shook his head with affection. Bruce was standing at the open hayloft window watching the sunset. He was wearing blue jeans and one of Clark’s old plaid shirts. From behind Clark could have been looking at himself stood there contemplating.

Clark approached him and wrapped his arms around the man he loved. “Nice outfit.” He murmured in his ear.

Bruce leaned back against him. “When in Smallville….”

Clark kissed his cheek. “Have you sorted your head out?”

Bruce chuckled. “It would take more than a walk around your property to do that.”

“You aren’t that bad, Bruce.”

“I’m not? Well I’ve been trying to figure out what I should do.”

Clark asked gently, “About what?”

Bruce sighed. “Jor-El said you have a choice now and I’m afraid you will make one I’m not comfortable with.”

Clark hugged Bruce tighter and whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry, Bruce, I’ve missed your cock. I’m looking forward to you fucking me again.”

Bruce bowed his head and sighed.

Clark frowned. “Bruce? What is it?”

Bruce didn’t respond.

Clark swallowed. “Bruce don’t you want us to go back to how things were before?”

“I want… I’ve gotten used to…” Bruce mumbled.

Clark smiled against the back of Bruce’s neck. “If you want we could switch, because I really do love fucking you.”

Bruce turned in his arms and kissed him. “Partners in everything?” Bruce asked and Clark nodded.

Clark took hold of Bruce’s hand. “My mom’s out, come on, cowboy, I promised you a roll in the hay.” Clark led Bruce to the other end of the loft and took him down into the hay.

 

The end


End file.
